Weight lifting is a sport, like all sports, where small differences in performance are the difference between winning and losing, especially in top flight competition. The reason, of course, is that competitors are normally very evenly matched. In order to provide a competitive edge, tight fitting weight lifter's shirts have been designed to store energy when a weight is lowered in order to assist the lifter in raising the weight, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,908. This approach involves angling the sleeves of a lifter's shirt in a horizontal plane so that the shirt material, across the chest, is stretched on lowering the weight in order to contribute to the lifter's force in raising the weight.
Other disclosures of some interest relative to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,797,818; 5,636,710; 5,638,646; 5,720,363; 5,816,443; 6,473,739 and Printed Application 2002/001-3730A1.